


Page/Plant One Shots

by MisterBroflovski



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alcohol, Collection of one shots, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, fanfic prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski
Summary: A collection of Jimmy Page/Robert Plant one shots, all based around community provided prompts and AU's.





	1. Photography

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding to this gradually until I'm satisfied. 
> 
> I've never written from an auto generated prompt before, and I'm quite happy with what I've come out with. I hope you enjoy

"Isn't it about time to head back then Jimmy?" 

Robert stood, rather proud, at the edge of the grass. The sun was beginning to set, and it was their goal to get back to Jimmy's apartment before dark. By now, they'd spent so long taking the best shots they could of the sea and the beach that they'd bled away the day. And who could blame them? It was an incredible day, couldn't have been more than 75 degrees, and the sun was hidden behind clouds. They had a plan for the night, and with that said, Robert was right. 

However, Jimmy was distracted. 

"What's that, Bird?" Jimmy asked, as he stood on his toes to get a picture of the sunset's reflection on the sea. 

"I said we've better get going, yeh? We're supposed to meet the boys back at your place by what? Half after?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course. We'll head back soon. But uh-.."

Jimmy took the camera away from his eyes and turned to face Percy. 

"Could you do me a favor?" 

Robert leaned on one hip and crossed his arms. "What's that?"

"Stand right there for me, don't move."

Robert furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure I'm as picturesque as the sunset, Jimmy."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and stood back while Robert did as he was told. He raised the camera back to his face, and quickly snapped a picture as Robert attempted to brush his hair out of his face. 

"Fuck- do it again, I was moving-"

"Nah, nah, it's perfect."

Jimmy was waiting for the picture to develop, but he already knew it was wonderful. Robert was lit beautifully by the sunset, and his hair glowed, creating a sort of golden halo around his head. 

"Could you give me a smile Percy?" Jimmy tried to take another picture, however Robert was ashamedly covering his mouth to hide his adorable smile. 

"Awh, come on. Why're you hiding from me?" Jimmy gently tugged on his wrist to reveal that smile. But Robert didn't let up. 

"Not hiding from you, Pagey, I'm hiding from the camera. I'd rather forget about my missing tooth, yeah? Not remember it."

"Oh please. No one hates that but you."

Robert took this as an opportunity to make a seat in the sand. He had a case of all the photos they had taken that day, some still only partially developed, others clear and glossy. Of course, most of them had a sepia colored undertone that affected the picture. But overall, Robert was satisfied with them. 

Now, the pictures of himself, he wasn't sure. 

Robert heard the shutter sound of another picture as he was examining his photos, and quickly whipped his head up to see Jimmy facing him with the lens in his hands again. 

"Pagey, cut it out!" Robert laughed, shoving his palm into the lens to block his view. 

"Oh, don't be so hurt, there's absolutely not a flaw about you."

Robert had that goofy grin splitting his face again. As he turned his head away from Jimmy, he'd snapped another photo, this one showing Robert's missing tooth. 

Robert was reddening in the face by now, giggling, trying to hide from Jimmy's evil camera. 

"Lord," Jimmy began, waving a photo in the air as it finished developing, "you really are flawless. I'm jealous."

"My fucking tooth Jimmy! What about that flaw?" Robert chuckled, trying to snatch the photo away. He looked similar to a child who had a toy snatched from him, reaching up from the floor. Jimmy held the photo above his own head and grinned. 

"What? You want it? Come get it Percy. Come on," Jimmy waved the photo above his head and urged Robert to rise to his feet for it. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Robert knelt in the sand and reached higher, but the photo was still beyond his finger tips. 

Chuckling, Robert used one hand to grip Jimmy's belt and reach ever higher with the other. Without much thought, Jimmy used his free hand to hold Robert's in place against his hip. 

Soon, they were both giving each other quite the smile, Robert let both hands fall and grip Jimmy's rather flashy belt. 

Jimmy finally let up, only as the blood began to drain from his arm, and handed Robert the photo. 

"See, Percy, you can't be in a bad photo." 

Robert turns his attention down to the little Polaroid photo in his hands. If he was honest, the picture really was flawless, but he wasn't about to admit that to Jimmy. "Oh? Can't I? What about me fixes that then?" Robert chuckled around his words, expectantly. He did want Jimmy to tell him what exactly made him want to snap so many pictures. And many he did, as he had found more pictures of himself in the box of photos than anything else. 

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, kneeling beside Robert in the sand now. "Why is this box filled with pictures of me?" Robert held up a few, careful not to press his thumb to the front, and presented them to Jimmy. "These are all from you, yeh?"

"Well, yeah," Jimmy began, with a charming smile. "there's no one trying to capture you but me, at least I hope," 

"You hope?"

"Uh, yeh," 

"You hope you're the only one Jimmy?" Robert wondered, with a snarky tone and exposed dimples. 

Jimmy leaned back on his palm to allow the orange sunlight onto Robert without an obstacle. At first, he squinted and hid beneath golden curls, but the breeze exposed his face once more. 

"Well I'd be afraid I'd hex anyone who tried to get those britches off of you, Percy." 

"Is that why I keep losing birds?!" Robert questioned, laughing a tad harder than he had. "It's your fault my birds fly away, Pagey?" 

"It may be."

Jimmy had always seen Robert as a Golden God, ever since the first night they met at the club. He admired him for his optimism, be it sometimes unbearable or not, and his wail, his gorgeous hair (that yes, again, he was horribly jealous of), and his unmatchable figure. He may have been drunk when he did, but he had certainly rambled to Robert about his flawlessness. 

Which was why Jimmy had been quite confused by Robert's questions. He knew he admired him greatly. 

Robert had less of a goofy grin now, more of a suggestive, sly smirk. "Stop shooing away my birds, Pagey." 

"I'm afraid I can't."

Now, Robert was more than a little concerned. Jimmy no longer was smiling, he was only looking up at Robert with impossibly dark eyes. 

Robert's smile soon faded. 

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Robert wondered, feeling a sudden surge on concern through his chest. Maybe he should have left all that talk about Jimmy shooing his girlfriends away at the door. 

Jimmy sat in the sand at eye level with Robert now and placed a hand at his cheek. 

"Jimmy-"

"Nothing's wrong, Percy," Jimmy said, in a low, quiet voice, as he gave a little smile. 

Robert was silent, for once in his life. 

"I don't really think Birds appreciate you the way you deserve," He said. 

Robert's pale eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. 

"How do you mean?" 

"I mean you've got some pretty rubbish treatment, haven't you? You've been cheated and dumped time and time again, and for what?" 

"I'm not..sure."

"They don't appreciate you."

Robert took hold of the hand that was on his face. 

"You do, don't you Jimmy?" 

"Of course."

Jimmy brushed Robert's golden face with his thumb. 

Robert had hardly been able to comprehend what he had been taught before another thought crossed Jimmy's mind. 

"Now," he said, patting his cheek. "Shouldn't we get back to Bonzo and them?" 

"O-oh, yeh," Robert said, having had his thoughts shattered. 

Did Jimmy just suggest that he fancied him deeper than any of his previous dates had?

Jimmy got to his feet first and held out a pale, elegant hand for Robert. 

With a little bounce of his golden curls, he got to his feet as well. Brushing sand off himself, he reached for the box of photos and strained his skinny arms to lift it. 

"You got it?" Jimmy asked. 

"Yeh, I got it." 

As Robert started back to Jimmy's car (and of course, struggling to trek through sand with heeled boots), Jimmy lifted his camera from around his neck to capture one more photo of Robert from behind.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be getting an extension soon.

Robert jumped at the sudden rattling of the bar and whipped his head to find the source. 

Of course, Robert was lightly buzzed. He'd drank a couple celebratory shots, having just performed with Hobbstweedle to a very positive audience. However, the man who had just thrown himself into a barstool seemed to stand out as the only man under the roof that held a frown. 

A pale, skinny man with dark soft curls framing his face had taken the seat next to him. Robert watched as he ordered the bartender to slide him the whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Robert scoffed to himself, not believing this man would really need that whole bottle, even as distraught as he looked. 

That idea was thrown right back at him as he watched his Adam's apple bob, while downing more of that bottle than he ever could in one go. 

Robert watched in awe as he took the bottle away from his mouth and wiped it clean with his corduroy sleeve. 

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the blonde to his left and waved the bottle in the air. "You watching me because you want some or what?" 

"Oh, no-..I couldn't help but be amazed you could take all that at once, yeh?" 

"Amazed," Jimmy scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm anything but amazing, Bird."

"Why do you say that?" Robert asked, straightening in his seat. This man must have come here with quite the story, and Robert loved stories. He was prepared to help if he wanted it. 

"That bird, man, that bloody bird. She's torn me up."

While Robert tried to further the narrative, the brown haired man took another drink from the bottle. 

"Your girlfriend?" 

"What girlfriend?" The brown haired man said, with a passive aggressive giggle against the mouth of the bottle. 

"Oh, I see-"

"Can you believe it? I go to London for one night, one bloody night, and she runs off with another bloke half my size!"

"Well, if you'd run off to London with your mates-"

"My band, Bird, not my mates."

"Oh your band! I've got it, I've had the same happen to me, man!" 

Robert's ears had perked up at hearing 'band'. This guy was in a band like he was, and he'd be damned if he hadn't experienced the same. He hadn't even a dollop of fame yet and he'd already been cheated on due to his absence. 

And what a brief absence it was. 

"What are you called, Bird?" The man asked, setting his bottle on the bar with a heavy thud and turning in his barstool. 

"I'm Robert. And you, sir?" 

The brown haired man was a bit shocked by the firm handshake the blonde had given him. He wasn't expecting such respect from a hippie. 

"J-James. Jimmy, if you will."

"Jimmy, what's your girl's name? Or ex-girl, I suppose." 

"Oh, she doesn't matter. She can't hurt me if she's on her way to Scotland, yeh?" 

"My Christ!" Robert laughed, bouncing a bit on his seat. "You've given yourself up to quite the tart, haven't you! She cheats and leaves! And I bet she was blind, as well, having left you?" 

Jimmy chuckled and took a swig. "Oh, sure, I'm quite the catch."

"That you are, Jimmy."

"How?" 

Robert ran his eyes across Jimmy to find some specifics. 

"Well, for one you're in a band aren't you? What do you play?"

While taking a sip from his bottle, Jimmy made a tapping motion with his other hand, of course to represent his guitar skill. 

"Oh-Guitar, are you any good?"

"Not a clue."

Well he obviously had wavering confidence. 

"You should show me sometime, eh Jimmy?" 

"You said you were in a band," Jimmy interrupted, obviously dodging the offer, "what do you do?"

"If you stick around for a while perhaps I can show you."

"Eh?"

"My band is here now. We finished a set a bit ago, I got to leave for a drink. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd stick around for a performance, eh Jimmy?" 

Jimmy gave Robert a drunken smile and nodded after a moment of thought. 

"Why not?"

Robert had a goofy grin on his poorly lit face, he bounced in his chair as he stood and made his way backstage. 

As he left, Jimmy watched him. He watched his long long legs, how they were captured within the tightest pants he'd ever seen a man wear. They squeezed him nicely. 

His figure reminded him of his now ex-girlfriend, that was how feminine he was, Jimmy thought. 

 

In the better half of the late hour, Jimmy had turned his attention to the small stage, drunk of course. He was well under by the time Robert finally reemerged, this time with a small microphone in his hand. 

Oh no, he thought. He prayed this kid could sing. He heard that raspy voice of his, he remembered how rough and rocky it was, he hadn't a clue what he'd be singing. 

"Thank you all for stickin' around this long, we've got another set for you, just a few more songs." As he concluded his thank you, Robert found Jimmy in the small crowd, still at the bar in the back with a bottle in his hand. 

He gave him a smile and a wink. 

Jimmy sat up straight. 

Robert proceeded to find his place on the stage while his band opened with a cover of some old blues rock song, the name or artist Jimmy had no memory of. 

Jimmy leaned as close as he could without falling as soon as he saw Robert open his mouth. At first he was quiet, frustratingly quiet, before he tore into a higher wail and shook Jimmy to his very core. 

He COULD sing. 

He had pipes. 

Jimmy also noticed his moans, groans, whines and screams he added to emphasize the soul of the song. 

And lord, he could not keep his legs and hips still for a second. 

This kid was a performer, not a singer. 

Jimmy had to take another large sip of his bottle when he caught himself watching Robert buck and bray into nothing but thin air. 

He would've liked to be that thin air in that moment..

"Lord-" Jimmy caught himself again and washed down the thought with Jack. 

Robert had finished the second set when Jimmy was thoroughly drunk and confused. He found him again, leaning on the bar with his legs stretched out on the floor. 

"Goddamn, Percy," Jimmy said, through a bit of a haze. 

"Percy?" Robert asked, with a grin again. He got back to the bar and sat closer to Jimmy this time. He leaned on his elbows and placed his chin in his palms. 

"You can bloody wail, mate." Jimmy said. Robert giggled. 

"Well thank you. I'm glad you stuck around for me."

"I've got nowhere to go, Bird," Jimmy said, a bit more sad than before. Truly Jimmy was a hazy drunk, and being so dazed he had hardly begun to realize the severity of his situation. He had lived with his girlfriend, which he was no longer seeing. Did that mean he was homeless? He couldn't stop by a friend's home now, it was closer to dawn than dusk, and he was drunk. 

"Well Jimmy," Robert began. "You've got a ride haven't you?" 

"A ride? Oh, yes. I've got a car."

"Perfect. I don't."

Jimmy looked at his bottle and then back up to Robert's heavy blue eyes. 

"No, no. I don't expect you to drive me. I'm going to drive you. Probably to my flat, yeah?" 

"Your flat? I've hardly met you."

"I realize that, right. But you're in much too deep to drive home. I'm no psychopath, I can promise you that."

Jimmy didn't doubt that Robert was a good man, of course. He was a hippie in a floral tunic with bright eyes and deep dimples. 

"I wouldn't want to be a bother.." Jimmy cooed. He was finally beginning to feel the depressant quality of the alcohol in his veins. Becoming increasingly sluggish, Robert's offer to baby him around was seeming more and more attractive. 

"Oh, please, Jimmy," Robert took his lower lip between his teeth within his smile. "let me take you home and sober you up, eh?"

Jimmy didn't particularly like the 'sober' part, but he was transfixed on Robert's golden halo of curls. 

He was no longer sure where he was. 

"Sounds nice, bird."

Robert tried to conceal his little exciting kicking under the bar. Right as Jimmy tried to take another sip, he suddenly felt the bottle fight with him. 

Upon opening his eyes he saw Robert's thin fingers on the neck of the bottle, urging it away from his mouth. Jimmy blindly followed along with it. 

"Ah ah ah, you've had quite enough, mate."

"Enough," Jimmy teased, trying to get his mouth back against the bottle. Robert gave Jimmy a sudden stern look, and forced the bottle onto the bar. 

"I said no, Jimmy. Why don't you show me your car?" 

Jimmy's ears turned a bright shade of red upon getting such treatment from a stranger, but he did as he was told. However he relied heavily on the big hand that wrapped around his shoulder to guide him up and out the door. 

"The blue one-"

"Oh, bloody hell- I was eyeing that one earlier, she's quite the beauty!" 

Robert may have not been the most skilled behind the wheel, but a vintage car such as Jimmy's was enough to make Robert roll on his heels with excitement. Jimmy pulled the keys from his shirt pocket and nearly dropped them while putting them in Robert's palm. 

 

\---

 

"Look at me Jimmy," Robert said, lifting Jimmy's chin to see his eyes. They were dark and heavy, they read terribly tired and hurt. Robert's chest tightened at the sight.

"I'm sorry Percy," 

That name again. Was Jimmy calling him by someone else's name? 

"My name isn't Percy," Robert said, with a little laugh, curling his hand around Jimmy's jaw. He had plenty of stubble, coarse and dark just like his hair. 

"You look like a Percy," Jimmy muttered. 

"How?"

"You're real feminine and thin, you see, and these-" Jimmy gripped Robert's belt and shook his waist a little. 

Robert gasped. 

"These bloody tight britches."

Robert's nervous little giggle hit the air, and his hands found Jimmy's on his waist. "What about my bloody tight jeans?" 

"I dunno, do they come in men's?" Jimmy teased, getting a bit too close to Robert's face. Close enough so that he could smell the liquor in his breath. "Oh, fuck off, Jimmy," 

"Fuck off?" Jimmy mocked, as he grabbed Robert's waistband a little tighter and pulled him forward. 

Robert did nothing but gasp and giggle a little. His attitude was very easy going, whatever Jimmy was doing, he was going along. 

Jimmy was, after all, drunk and heartbroken. He must have been pretty frustrated, if Robert knew about being cheated on. 

"Yeh, fuck off.." 

"Tell me Percy," Jimmy began, holding Robert's hips ever closer. 

They were attached at the waist now. 

"...what's it that gets you to wail the way you did onstage tonight?" 

"I-.." Robert's eyes widened exponentially watching Jimmy, his own dark green eyes wandered from the lowest point of Robert he could see up to his baby blues. 

Robert could see nothing but the little pink tongue of Jimmy's that darted out to lick his own lips. 

But he felt, however, his hand slip further than it should have. Suddenly one of Jimmy's large, elegant hands was cupped around his ass, driving their hips even closer. 

Harder. 

Robert's fingers twisted into Jimmy's jacket as he struggled to stay upright. 

"I bet I can figure out a way or two, but if you're gonna be difficult, of course.." 

Robert stumbled backward along with Jimmy, and he felt the edge of his dining table cut into his upper thighs. 

"Difficult?" Robert wondered. He attempted to refrain from laying backward on the table and taking Jimmy with him, only because he was still questioning what sort of situation this was. 

"Sing for me, Percy." Jimmy cooed. 

Robert seemed to be incapable of forming words that he hadn't already heard. 

"Sing-.." Robert repeated, while Jimmy began to lower him onto the table, slowly, inching closer to his face. Robert wasn't sure if he was trying to escape or get closer. 

He was doing both. 

Jimmy was no longer thinking about his actions. He didn't see the point, he saw an opportunity and he took it. 

He pinned Robert down, and made him completely at his mercy. If Jimmy's Jack Daniels had any say at all 'mercy' would not be used too often. 

Robert saw a split second of Jimmy's grin from under his hair and immediately knew he was in wonderfully reckless hands.


	3. Through The Walls

Jimmy's alarm clock rattled atop the bedside table until he reached over to shut it off. 

Half past six in the morning already. Seemed just moments ago he was curling up into his sheets with an empty bottle taunting him from beside his alarm clock. 

Lord, it was already time to face the day. 

He was about to have a rather telling one as well. A day of exploring the city for picturesque scenery and, well, side job options. But rather than all that boring dribble, Jimmy had one thing to look forward to that morning. He made sure the time on the clock matched the time on the oven and sauntered sleepily from his bed. It was six. He was ready to be greeted by his neighbor. 

The flat walls were rather thin, you see. 

Jimmy pressed an ear to the wall of his living room and listened very closely. 

The words of course, Jimmy could not understand. But every morning he woke at the same time to hear his neighbor sing in the shower. He had a very recognizable wail, a signature sound and voice, however Jimmy had never even spoken to his neighbor. He had considered it time and time again that listening so intently to a stranger could be creepy..

..but if he didn't want someone to hear, his neighbor wouldn't sing so loudly. 

So powerfully. 

Oh?

Something is a little different this time..?

He's stopped, rather abruptly, with a surprised squeak concluding his belting. Someone's walked into his bathroom!

Jimmy furrowed his brow and attempted to listen more carefully. 

There was talking then, but Jimmy could not make out the words. It sounded much too muffled, the sound of the water certainly didn't help. 

Jimmy was praying the other person would leave, so he could hear the end of his neighbor's song. Not only that, but the idea of someone else being in the same flat as his neighbor mysteriously frustrated him. 

Jimmy wasn't sure he liked that. 

Neither the other person nor the fact that he didn't like them..

Jimmy played anxiously with a soft wave of his hair and got comfortable next to the wall. The situation had gotten him quite curious. 

Jimmy heard a feminine voice, and suddenly his ears heated up. They were having a conversation, a slow one, and Jimmy could make out but one word. 

"Please?"

Lord..

Perhaps he shouldn't be listening...

God, what a tart, intruding on his neighbor's beautiful singing for some early morning shower sex?

Very early morning. 

Who on earth would be in the mood this soon?

Oh, Jimmy thought, taking a bit of his cheek between his teeth, maybe they haven't stopped all night. Was this going to be a common occurrence? Jimmy wasn't home most of the previous night, perhaps they were quite loud and he wasn't sober enough to hear. Another frustration added to the pot, he could have listened to some more peculiar melodies from beyond his flat had he been home. 

So let's get some things straight, Jimmy thought, my neighbor has a bird in his shower, he's had a bird over for the night and they're still at it in the wee hours of the morning. 

He could picture it pretty plainly, even though he'd seen his neighbor in the flesh only a handful of times. He knew he was tall, tan, skinny and handsome. 

Handsome. 

Godlike. 

His hair was gorgeous, he couldn't have been older than 21, but Jimmy could tell he was already a veteran in the world of drugs..

His neighbor was a definite hippy. 

He had a vision of a hippy woman in the shower against him. 

Nearly slipping on her toes to reach up and kiss him in the wet shower, but he'd use his big hands to hold her in place, and keep her safe from falling. 

He imagined her dark hair wet and sticking to her face and neck, her whole body slick, and an occasional stripe of frothy bubbles lacing her. He imagined his neighbor with his hand on the back of her neck, his other hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, holding it in place against his own hip. 

She'd push him to the tile and he'd squirm away from the cold. 

Jimmy closed his eyes and listened. 

He heard his neighbor again, but not singing. 

At least not in the conventional definition..

Lord, he sounded gorgeous...she was definitely using her mouth on him, with quite the experience, it seemed. 

Jimmy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

His neighbor had his back pressed to the wall, and his hand on the top of the bird's head. She was on her knees, placed far apart enough that she could both stay upright and likely pleasure herself as well, right? 

At least, that's how Jimmy saw it...that's would he would do...

Okay, he'll admit it. Jimmy hadn't pictured a woman in there with his neighbor, not even for a second. He projected himself. 

He project himself, but he didn't know how to feel about it...

He just has such a beautiful voice, Jimmy thought...

He just imagined...

Lord he would make him sing.

He would love every moment of it. 

Jimmy, making sure he did anything he could to squeeze some noise out of his neighbor. Their hair, sopping wet, their noses dripping steamy water. 

How wonderful would Jimmy's name sound rolling off the tongue of such a talented vocalist? 

Well, he would make sure it wasn't so much rolling, as it was...erupting from the dead middle of his chest. 

Jimmy was no longer comfortable on the floor, he had to sit with his back against the wall and press his legs together quite tightly. 

It was already getting close to 7, and Jimmy had to be leaving by 7:30.

He would not move until the bird on the other side of the wall made his neighbor cum. 

He bit his lip and listened as the broken moans got closer together. They were short and breathy now...

A couple curses, muffled moans, waaaaails....

 

Jimmy noticed there was very little difference between his moans of pleasure and the way he sang. 

He wondered how many times his neighbor had cum in the past seven or so hours, and if it had been a handsome amount, finally, how he was able to keep going. 

Lord, Jimmy had to pull the collar of his shirt away from his body at the thought of him reaching orgasm over and over and over...

Jimmy would take such good care of him...

Finally he heard a particularly loud, rocky scream, and Jimmy's heart sank to his stomach. 

The water turned off moments later. 

"Fuck, miss, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Robert."

The woman began to yell...

What did he do?

"Miss-"

"You don't remember my name, do you?! Only a man's...you should have told me you were off, then I wouldn't have wasted my time."

"I'm not off-"

"Who's Jimmy, Robert?!"

Jimmy scrambled to his feet and his green eyes shot wide open. 

Did she just...

Did he just...?

"A mate."

"A mate you've been fucking?!"

"Not yet."

Jimmy fell against the wall. 

"Why don't you go and waste his time, Plant. Bloody hell."

Jimmy heard a door slam. 

Robert moaned Jimmy's name as he came...

Jimmy didn't hear it, though...

'Not yet',

Jimmy was gonna hear it again. For himself. Loud and fucking clear. 

His fantasy...

He was gonna make it a reality.


End file.
